kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Legends: Professor Donkey Kong vs. USA and Ex-Aid with All Riders
is Synopsis A computer virus called "Donkey Kong" invades America and Japan from cyberspace. It is up to the Kamen Riders to put a stop to the destruction it is causing by finding the source of it. Plot Scenes The movie is split into scenes, one for each important part involving different kinds of events. *'Scene 1': *'Scene 2': *'Scene 3': *'Scene 4': *'Scene 5': *'Scene 6': *'Scene 7': *'Scene 8': *'Scene 9': *'Scene 10': Characters Vsrangers Goriders And Introducing Kamen Riders American Kamen Riders U.S.A. Riders Ninja Riders Predator Riders Japanese Kamen Riders Showa Kamen Riders Heisei Kamen Riders Secondary Heisei Riders Tertiary Heisei Riders Extra Riders And Introducing the Build Riders Allies *Asuna Karino/Poppy Pipopapo *Deneb *Teddy *Deneb II *Deneb III *Deneb IV *Momotaros III *Urataros III *Kintaros III *Ryutaros III *Sieg III *Ibara Beast *Megumi Aso *Mitsuhide Aso *Shizuka Nomura *Shiori Hirose *Kotaro Shirai *Hiyori Kusakabe *Jyuka Tendou *Jimmy Nakata *Gon *Mai Takatsukasa *Akira Kazuraba *Chucky *Rica *Rat *Miku Hanasaki *Yukari Karasawa *Akio Togama *Nina Kisaragi *Satsuki Yamabuki *Dr. Zen Schulz *Professor Joel Rogers *Andrew Stark *Senator Alvin Obama *Jamon Wilson *Carla Wilson *Mitch Wilson *Gene Wilson *Tucker Wilson *Burt Wilson *Tara Wilson *Eileen Wilson *Audrey Wilson *Phoebe Wilson *Admiral Carver Wilson *President Howard Lopez *General Walden Harper *Private Claire Ross *Captain Sabine Roberts *Agent Kanan Purtle *Cadet Carly Geller *Colonel Logan Fitzgerald *Major Coop Watterson *Lieutenant Roger Lune *Commandant Dougal Walker *Colonel Logan Fitzgerald *Major Coop Watterson *Lieutenant Roger Lune *Commandant Dougal Walker *Marshal Hugh Crane *Corporal Molly Wheeler *Mayor Kaine Grayson *Lieutenant Duke Duffy *Governor Wendy Masterson *Deputy Director Mordecai Witwicky *Supreme Nicole Wright *Commissioner Nate McGoon *Chief Claire Darby *Vice President Arthur Loud *Chancellor Ben Moko *Vincent Parker *Micah Parker *Rhiannon Parker *Kathy Coleman *Olive Morales *Wendy Rooney *Sensei Chen *Sensei Shen *Misakura *Ronan *Trisha Duncan *Gary Quins *Kenny Wilde *Gwen Wilde *Violetta McDougal *Dani McDougal *Jen McDougal *Cleo McDougal *Homer Cooper *Daniel Dylan *Charlene Santos * ** ** ** ** * Genm Corp. **David Jackson Villains * ** * **Go-Jaraji-Da * **Pantheras Luteus **Propheta Cruentus **Cetos Orcinus * **Bakeneko **Yobuko **Kasha * **Camponotus Worm Maxilla * **Cobra Imagin **Gecko Imagin **Newt Imagin **Leo Imagin **Albinoleo Imagin **Alligator Imagin **Pink Rabbit Imagin * **Horse Fangire **Zebra Fangire **Rhinoceros Fangire **Warthog Fangire **Polar Bear Fangire *Dopants **Smilodon Dopant * **Kazari **Mezool **Uva **Gamel * **Condor Yummy **Red Omu Yummy **Blue Omu Yummy **Hagetaka Yummy * **Dyudyuonshu * **Lion Inves * ** ** ** **Bee Amazon **Alligator Amazon **Mantis Amazon **Crab Amazon **Lobster Amazon **Owl Amazon **Jellyfish Amazon **Baboon Amazon **Elephant Amazon *Bugsters **Neo-Gamedeus And Introducing *Apollo Geist II Transcript For full transcript, click here *''For the teaser trailer transcript, click here'' *''For the theaterical trailer transcript, click here'' *''For the first trailer transcript, click here'' *''For the second trailer transcript, click here'' Form Changes and Collectibles Used Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Mighty Brothers XX, Battride War, Partners, Maximum Mighty X **Brave ***Taddle Quest **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting **Lazer ***Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara **Genm ***Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie, God Maximum Mighty X **Para-DX ***Gashat Gear Dual ****Perfect Puzzle, Knock Out Fighter ***Gamer Driver ****Gashat Gear Dual **Ride-Player ***Kamen Rider Chronicle **Poppi ***Toki Meki Crisis **Ride-Player Nico ***Kamen Rider Chronicle **Ninja Player ***Hurricane Ninja **Kirly *** **Proto Brave ***Proto Taddle Quest **Proto Snipe ***Proto Bang Bang Shooting **Proto Lazer ***Proto Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara **Lazer Turbo ***Bakusou Bike **Graphite *** *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2, Double Action Gamer Level XX, Battride Action Gamer Level 3, Partner Gamer Level X **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 1, Quest Gamer Level 2 **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 1, Shooting Gamer Level 2 **Lazer ***Bike Gamer Level 1, Bike Gamer Level 2, Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 **Genm ***Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2 **Para-DX ***Puzzle Gamer Level 50, Fighter Gamer Level 50, Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 **Poppi ***Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X **Kirly *** **Proto Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 1, Quest Gamer Level 2 **Proto Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 1, Shooting Gamer Level 2 **Proto Lazer ***Bike Gamer Level 1, Bike Gamer Level 2, Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 **Lazer Turbo ***Bike Gamer Level 0 **Graphite *** Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore **Specter ***Specter **Necrom ***Necrom **Zero Ghost *** **Zero Specter ***Zero **Zero Necrom *** **Proto Ghost ***Proto Ore **Proto Specter ***Proto Specter **Proto Necrom ***Proto Necrom **Dark Necrom P ***Dark Necrom P *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii **Zero Ghost *** **Zero Specter ***Zero Damashii **Zero Necrom *** **Proto Ghost ***Proto Ore Damashii **Proto Specter ***Proto Specter Damashii **Proto Necrom ***Proto Necrom Damashii **Dark Necrom P ***Dark Necrom P Damashii Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Zerodrive ***Type Change: Shift Speed (Prototype) **Type Changes ***Type Speed **Zero Protodrive ***Type Change: Shift Speed (Prototype) ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Speed **Protodrive ***Type Change: Shift Speed Prototype, Shift Tridoron Prototype ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Speed (Prototype ver.), Type Tridoron (Prototype ver.) **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Tridoron ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Speed, Type Tridoron **Silver Drive ***Type Change: Shift High Speed ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type High Speed **Heart ***Type Change: Shift Heartron ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Miracle **Brain ***Type Change: Shift Braintron ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Marvelous **Medic ***Type Change: Shift Medicrane ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Miracle **Proto-Heart ***Type Change: Shift Heartron Prototype ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Miracle (Prototype ver.) **Proto-Brain ***Type Change: Shift Brain Headder Prototype ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Miracle (Prototype ver.) **Proto-Medic ***Type Change: Shift Medicrane Prototype ***Tire Exchange: **Type Changes ***Type Miracle (Prototype ver.) *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Mach, Deadheat Mach **Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser **'Form Used:' ***Chaser **Jun ***Form Change: (blue) **'Form Used:' ***Mach (Production Model) **Gen ***Form Change: (white) **'Form Used:' ***Chaser (Production Model) **Crosser ***Form Change: (blue) **'Form Used:' ***Mach (Production Model) **Genpachiro ***Form Change: (blue) **'Form Used:' ***Mach (Production Model) **Proto-Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach Prototype ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Mach (Prototype ver.) **Proto-Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser Prototype **'Form Used:' ***Chaser (Prototype ver.) **Proto-Jun ***Form Change: (blue) **'Form Used:' ***Mach (Production Model) **Proto-Crosser ***Form Change: (blue) **'Form Used:' ***Mach (Production Model) **Zero Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach (Prototype) ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Mach **Zero Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser (Prototype) **'Form Used:' ***Chaser **Zero Proto-Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach (Prototype) ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Mach **Zero Proto-Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser (Prototype) **'Form Used:' ***Chaser Lockseeds *'Locks Used:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri **Kamen Rider Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri **Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin ***Matsubokkuri Energy **Kamen Rider Bravo ***Durian **Kamen Rider Duke ***Lemon Energy **Kamen Rider Sigurd ***Cherry Energy **Kamen Rider Marika ***Peach Energy **Kamen Rider Knuckle ***Kurumi **Kamen Rider Kamuro ***Silver **Kamen Rider Proto Zangetsu ***Watermelon **Kamen Rider Proto Zangetsu Shin ***Watermelon Energy **Kamen Rider Duke Prototype ***Lemon **Kamen Rider Sigurd Prototype ***Cherry **Kamen Rider Marika Prototype ***Peach **Kamen Rider Proto-Tyrant ***Dragonfruits *'Arms Change:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange Arms **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana Arms **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri Arms **Kamen Rider Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin ***Matsubokkuri Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Bravo ***Durian Arms **Kamen Rider Duke ***Lemon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Sigurd ***Cherry Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Marika ***Peach Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Knuckle ***Kurumi Arms **Kamen Rider Kamuro ***Silver Arms **Kamen Rider Proto Zangetsu ***Watermelon Arms **Kamen Rider Proto Zangetsu Shin ***Watermelon Energy **Kamen Rider Duke Prototype ***Lemon Arms **Kamen Rider Sigurd Prototype ***Cherry Arms **Kamen Rider Marika Prototype ***Peach Arms **Kamen Rider Proto-Tyrant ***Dragonfruits Arms Core Medals and Combos Gaia Memories Astroswitches Wizard Rings *'Rings Used:' **Kamen Rider Wizard ***Transformation: ***Magic: **'Style Used' ***Flame Style **Kamen Rider Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: **'Mantle Used:' *** **Kamen Rider Mages ***Transformation: Mage ***Magic: Other Form Changes *Kabuto: Masked Form, Rider Form *Den-O: Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun, Wing, Liner, Super Liner, Vega, Spear, Rouge, Fusion, Rainbow, Pudding, Golem, Cerberus, Magna *Zeronos: Altair, Vega, Zero, Zero Vega *New Den-O: Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun, Wing, Strike, Vega, Liner *Zeronos Zero: Zero, Zero Vega *Zeronos Procyon: Procyon *Zeronos Lebra: Lebra *Zeronos Fusion: Fusion *Zeronos Magna: Magna Cast * Emu Hojo: Hiroki Iijima * Hiiro Kagami: Toshiki Seto * Taiga Hanaya: Ukyo Matsumoto * Kiriya Kujo: Hayato Onozuka * Kuroto Dan: Tetsuya Iwanaga * Parado: Shouma Kai * Graphite: * Nozomi Aida: Misato Kawauchi * Haima Kagami: Hanamaru Hakata * Asuna Karino/Poppy Pipopapo: Ruka Matsuda * Nico Saiba: Reina Kurosaki * Saki Momose: Kana Nakagawa * Takeshi Hongo: Hiroshi Fujioka * Hayato Ichimonji: Takeshi Sasaki * Shiro Kazami, Aorenger, Big One: Hiroshi Miyauchi * Tōbei Tachibana: Rakkyo Ide * Mayu Tachibana: Natsumi Okamoto * Kazuya Taki: Jirō Chiba * Keisuke Jin: Ryo Hayami * Daisuke Yamamoto: Tōru Okazaki * Hiroshi Tsukuba: Hiroaki Murakami * Kazuya Oki: Shunsuke Takasugi * Ryo Murasame: Shun Sugata * Kotaro Minami: Tetsuo Kurata * Joe the Haze: Rikiya Koyama * Shin Kazamatsuri: Shin Ishikawa * Masaru Aso: Kou Domon * Kouji Segawa, TyrannoRanger: Yūta Mochizuki * Takeru Tenkuji: Shun Nishime * Akari Tsukimura: Hikaru Ohsawa * Onari Yamanouchi: Takayuki Yanagi * Makoto Fukami: Ryosuke Yamamoto * Sennin: Naoto Takenaka * Alain: Hayato Isomura * Alia: Reon Kadena * Shibuya Hachioji: Takuya Mizoguchi * Narita: Reo Kansyuji * Kanon Fukami: Mio Kudo * Yurusen: Aoi Yuki * Ryu Tenkuji, Yellow Lion: Kazuhiko Nishimura * Daigo Fukami: Ikki Sawamura * Shinnosuke Tomari: Ryoma Takeuchi * Kiriko Shijima: Rio Uchida * Chase: Taiko Katono * Gou Shijima: Yuu Inaba * Jun Honganji: Tsurutaro Kataoka * Rinna Sawagami: Rei Yoshii * Kyu Saijo: Kenta Hamano * Genpachiro Otta: Taira Imata * Shingo Tachibana: Seiroku Nakazawa * Heart: Tomoya Warabino * Brain: Shouta Matsushima * Medic: Fumika Baba * Kouta Kazuraba: Gaku Sano * Kaito Kumon: Yutaka Kobayashi * Mitsuzane Kureshima: Mahiro Takasugi * Takatora Kureshima: Yuki Kubota * Hideyasu Jonouchi: Ryō Matsuda * Oren Pierre Alfonzo: Metal Yoshida * Zack: Gaku Matsuda * Peko: Saku Momose * Mai Takatsukasa: Yuumi Shida * Akira Kazuraba: Rika Izumi * Chucky: Kanon Tsuyama * Rica: MIINA * Rat: Ren Ozawa * Haruto Soma: Shunya Shiraishi * Shunpei Nara: Junki Tozuka * Rinko Daimon: Yuko Takayama * Kosuke Nitoh: Tasuku Nagase * Mayu Inamori: Erina Nakayama * Yuzuru Ijima: Shinta Sōma * Masahiro Yamamoto: Shingo Kawaguchi * Shigeru Wajima: Hisahiro Ogura * Gentaro Kisaragi: Sota Fukushi * Kengo Utahoshi: Ryuki Takahashi * Yuki Jojima: Fumika Shimizu * Miu Kazashiro: Rikako Sakata * Shun Daimonji: Justin Tomimori * Tomoko Nozama: Shiho * JK: Shion Tsuchiya * Eiji Hino: Shu Watanabe * Hina Izumi: Riho Takada * Shotaro Hidari: Renn Kiriyama * Phillip: Masaski Suda * Ryu Terui: Minehiro Kinomoto * Sokichi Narumi: Koji Kikkawa * Elizabeth: Tomomi Kasai * Queen: Tomomi Itano * Aoi Katsuragi: Yukari Taki * Akiko Narumi: Hikaru Yamamoto * Isamu Bito: Kazuyoshi Ozawa * Santa-chan: Zennosuke Fukkin * Watcherman: Nasubi * Tsukasa Kadoya: Masahiro Inoue * Wataru Kurenai: Koji Seto * Kengo Eritate: Kouhei Kumai * Megumi Aso: Nana Yanagisawa * Mitsuhide Aso: Masei Nakayama * Mamoru Shima: Kazuhiko Kanayama * Ryotaro Nogami: Takeru Satoh * Kotaro Nogami: Dori Sakurada * Yuto Sakurai: Yuichi Nakamura * Naomi: Rina Akiyama * Owner: Kenjirō Ishimaru * Kazuma Kenzaki: Takayuki Tsubaki * Sakuya Tachibana: Kousei Amano * Hajime Aikawa: Ryoji Morimoto * Mutsuki Kamijo: Takahiro Hōjō * Junichi Kaito: Yuuki Kuroda * Haruka Miwa: Yoko Mitsuya * Shin Magaki: Takao Sugiura * Takumi Inui: Kento Handa * Masato Kusaka: Kohei Murakami * Shuji Mihara: Atsushi Harada * Mari Sonoda: Yuria Haga * Takahisa Shindo: Shintaro Chikada * Rina Abe: Rie Kasai * Haruka Mizusawa: Tomu Fujita * Jin Takayama: Masashi Taniguchi * Jun Maehara: Hiroshi Asahina * Chihiro: Yo Maejima * Steve Wilson: Ross Lynch * Commander Frank Hill: Robert Joy * Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns: Jonathan Sadowski * Penney Anderson: AJ Michalka * Anthony Dugald: Mitchell Hope * Donnie Baxter: Bradley Steven Perry * Blossom Baxter: Peyton R. List * Kelly Martin : Zendaya * Dez Rogers: Nicholas Hoult * Sam Parker: Sterling Knight * Natasha Polanski: Piper Curda * Polly Parker: Emily Osment * Marianne Adams: Bridget Mendler * Chloe Ross: Keke Palmer * Marla Ross: China Anne McClain * Terry Davenport: Blake Michael * Bruce Douglas: Moises Arias * Ace Justice: Corey Fogelmanis * Jamie Jameson: Tyler James Williams * Luke Larkin: Asa Butterfield * Lori Justice: Selena Gomez * Sara Foster: Rowan Blanchard * Dani McDougal: Karen Gillan * Jen McDougal: Jenna Coleman * Cleo McDougal: Sierra McCormick * Jessie Kane: Sabrina Carpenter * Jonsey Jones: Nicholas D'Agosto * Fabe Hugues: Billy Unger * Joe Ikeda: Jack Griffo * Xander Yuki: Ross Butler * Lumiere Hemmer: Spencer Boldman * Ronald Abraham Potter: Joey Bragg * Clint Barnes: Tenzing Norgay Trainor * Cyril Burns: Cameron Boyce * Dr. Zen Schulz: Ben Savage * Professor Joel Rogers: David Tennant * Andrew Stark: Peter Capaldi * Senator Alvin Obama: Terry Crews * Jamon Wilson: Hal Sparks * Carla Wilson: Tia Mowry * Mitch Wilson: Tyrel Jackson Williams * Gene Wilson: Carlon Jeffery * Tucker Wilson: Karan Brar * Burt Wilson: Jaden Smith * Tara Wilson: Laura Marano * Eileen Wilson: Debby Ryan * Audrey Wilson: Bella Thorne * Phoebe Wilson: Taylor Spreitler * Admiral Carver Wilson: Neil Patrick Harris * President Howard Lopez: Chris Rock * General Walden Harper: Matthew Broderick * Private Claire Ross: Tamera Mowry * Captain Sabine Roberts: Cobie Smulders * Agent Kanan Purtle: David DeLuise * Cadet Carly Geller: Alyson Hannigan * Colonel Logan Fitzgerald: Will Smith * Major Coop Watterson: Dee Bradley Cooper * Lieutenant Roger Lune: Chris Pratt * Commandant Dougal Walker: Chris Evans * Marshal Hugh Crane: Tobey Maguire * Corporal Molly Wheeler: Anne Hathaway * Lieutenant Duke Duffy: Aaron Eckhart * Mayor Kaine Grayson: Justin Long * Governor Wendy Masterson: Jennifer Aniston * Deputy Director Mordecai Witwicky: Michael B. Jordan * Supreme Nicole Wright: Allison Janney * Commissioner Nate McGoon: Steven Yuen * Chief Claire Darby: Judy Greer * Vice President Arthur Loud: Seann William Scott * Chancellor Ben Moko: Brendan Fraser * Kaine Coleman: Roshon Fegan * Dipper Morales: Drew Van Acker * Polly Parker: Emily Osmet * Jane Rooney: Paris Smith * Holt Clarkson: Leo Howard * Loid: Felix Avitia * Cai: Barrett Carnahan * Jay. J: Mitchell Hope * Kole: Jedidiah Goodacre * Zaime: Jake T. Austin * Nia: Sarah Jeffery * Skyler: Ronni Hawk * Selira: Amanda Leighton * Pixi: Ashley Benson * Clair: G Hannelius * Stewie Tanner: Cooper Barnes * Monica Turner: Dove Cameron * Vincent Parker: Tom Baker * Micah Parker: Fred Asmen * Rhiannon Parker: Alanna Masterson * Kathy Coleman: Sofia Vergara * Olive Morales: Billie Piper * Wendy Rooney: Lisa Kudrow * Sensei Chen: Harry Groener * Sensei Shen: Harrison Ford * Misakura: Jamie Lee Curtis * Ronan: Christian Slater * Trisha Duncan: Oliva Holt * Gary Quins: Jason Dolley * Great Leader of Ghost Shocker: Will Ferrell (English), Tomokazu Seki (Japanese) * General Dark: Steve Carell * Colonel Sung: Clancy Brown * Ambassador Sorrow: Thomas Haden Church * Adolf Schmidt: Rob Riggle * Johann Zola: John C. Reilly * Lord Eragon: Eric Roberts * Madame Linda: January Jones * Yelena Bella: Amanda Seyfried * Craig Mann: Jeremy Kent Jackson * Master Cho: Charles Chun * Klouse: Fred Stoller * Drew Gordon: James Corden * Alan Walker: Matt Smith * Fire Leo: Colin Baker * Spark Gemini: Tom Kenny * Slash Mantis: Mark Wahlberg * Ariaka no Katara: Catherine Disher * Juzo Yamihari: Martin Roach * Security Guards: Jon Cryer, Hal Sparks * Police: Chris Pratt Miscellaneous Voice Roles * Kamen Rider Kuuga: Joe Odagiri * Kamen Rider Agito: Toshiki Kashu * Kamen Rider G3: Jun Kaname * Kamen Rider Gills: Yūsuke Tomoi * Kamen Rider G3‑X: Tōko Fujita * Kamen Rider G3 Mild: Akiyoshi Shibata * Kamen Rider G4‑X: Akane Kimura * Another Agito: Yoshikazu Kotani * V1: Jun Yamasaki * Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Ryuga: Takamasa Suga * Kamen Rider Knight: Satoshi Matsuda * Kamen Rider Zolda: Ryohei Odai * Kamen Rider Raia: Hassei Takano * Kamen Rider Tiger: Jun Takatsuki * Kamen Rider Odin: Kenzaburo Kikuchi * Kamen Rider Femme: Natsuki Katō * Kamen Rider Hibiki: Shigeki Hosokawa * Kamen Rider Ibuki: Jouji Shibue * Kamen Rider Todoroki: Shingo Kawaguchi * Kamen Rider Zanki: Kenji Matsuda * Kamen Rider Danki: Makoto Ito * Kamen Rider Sabaki: Katsumi Shiono * Kamen Rider Eiki: Kazuya Nakai * Kamen Rider Amaki: Nana Akiyama * Kamen Rider Kyoki: Yuichi Nakamura * Kamen Rider Akatsuki: Kento Shibuya * Kamen Rider Shouki: Yoshifumi Oshikawa * Kamen Rider Gouki: Tomohisa Yuge * Kamen Rider Banki: Kanji Tsuda * Kamen Rider Toki: Kenzaburo Kikuchi * Kamen Rider Michibiki: Daijiro Kawaoka * Kamen Rider Kabuto: Hiro Mizushima * Kamen Rider Gatack: Yuuki Sato * Kamen Rider Drake: Kazuki Kato * Kamen Rider TheBee: Anna Nagata * Kamen Rider Sasword: Yusuke Yamamoto * Kamen Rider PunchHopper: Hiroyuki Matsumoto * Momotaros, Momotaros III: Toshihiko Seki * Urataros, Urataros III: Koji Yusa * Kintaros, Kintaros III: Masaki Terasoma * Ryutaros, Ryutaros III, Garagaranda, Yamaarashiroid: Kenichi Suzumura * Sieg, SIeg III, Genesis Driver Equipment Voice, Megahex: Shin-ichiro Miki * Deneb, Deneb II, Deneb III, Signalman: Hōchū Ōtsuka * Teddy: Daisuke Ono * Kamen Rider Diend: Kimito Totani * Kamen Rider Kiva-la: Kanna Mori * Kamen Rider Birth: Asaya Kimijima * Kamen Rider Meteor: Ryo Yoshizawa * Kamen Rider Nadeshiko: Erina Mano * Riderman: Takayuki Masuda * Neo-Gamedeus: Masashi Sugawara * Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil: Hideo Ishikawa * |仮面ライダーストロンガー|Kamen Raidā Sutorongā|Voice}}: |関 智一|Seki Tomokazu}} Suit Actors Crew Trivia Notes Gallery DCBc5N8UIAA2Ze6.jpg|Proto Perfect Puzzle Gashat DFlQp3DUwAAKOcT.jpg|Proto Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat DFA7fhIUMAIsC0a.jpg|Proto Ju Ju Burger Gashat DCSb4mAUwAAmS1T.jpg|Proto Dangerous Zombie Gashat DJwijSEVAAAp-GW.jpg|Proto Toki Meki Crisis Gashat DJ2ddQqUQAASp0A.jpg|Proto Maximum Mighty X Gashat DrLQS7WVAAASP76.jpg|Proto Taddle Legacy Gashat C3 ZgtJUoAImYSi.jpg|Donkey Kong Gashat DD- WowUAAAoJOT.jpg|Mighty Action C Gashat DGxD1TqXkAApKuS.jpg|Bang Bang Western Gashat DD-SCJXUAAAQrsa.jpg|Bakusou Treasure Gashat More Gashatrophies.jpg|Dangerous Zombie Gashatrophy, Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashatrophy and Mighty Brothers XX Gashatrophies DGN2C57V0AEPJBl.jpg|Ju Ju Burger Gashatrophy Kamenrider006421.jpg|Proto Mighty Action X Gashatrophy 66efe9d1gy1fh74zm07q0j20hs0axwg1-560x344.jpg|Neo-Gamedeus 1 by tuanenam-dbitfbf.png|Kamen Rider Graphite Kamen rider ex aid action gamer lv3 battride war by joinedzero-dak0yza.png|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Battride Action Gamer Level 3 Kamen rider ex aid partners gamer lv xx by joinedzero-dasma8w.png|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Partner Gamer Level XX DD-SEyQUIAAmoM8.jpg|Kamen Rider Lazer Treasure Gamer Level 10 Category:Crossovers Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Movies Category:Kamen Rider Ninja Category:Kamen Rider Predator Category:Kamen Rider Predators